Total Drama: Project NEO
by DoctorPika
Summary: After the events of last episode, a new mysterious host takes over for an episode. Drama, romance, and maybe even bloodshed is to come! (One shot only containing this episode of the series...) CHAPTER IS NOT COMPLETE! IT WILL BE UPDATED.


Team Mighty Moles: Alysson (The Trap Idol), Pearl (The OCD Twin), Annah (Stereotype: N/A), Brittany (The Girl With A Dark Secret), Julio (The Human Encyclopedia), Jalvert (The Anti-revolutionary), Gezella (The Theater Kid)

Team Crazy Catfish: Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic), Joshua (The Popular Swede), Leroy (The Sneaky Player), Spencer (The Creepy Mime), Sophie (Stereotype: N/A), Ax (The Strong but Silent), Hanbei (The Sleepy Genius), Ezekiel (The Homeschooled Guy)

* * *

Total contestants: 17 **"Welcome back total drama fanatics!"** Don smiles and steps closer to the camera. **"Last time, we had a double elimination, and Ruby and Gabe got the boot. Gabe promised that he would return at the merge, and Ruby didn't say anything... natch,"** Don says. **"We started with 22 and now we are down to 16! Who will go down next? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! Project: Stars!"**

* * *

 _A camera pops out of a tree, under a gopher, then out of a bass_

 _The frame follows as Don smiles and Pika looks at him suspiciously_

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

 _Julio is swimming under water, when a fish is swiped up out of the water._

 **You guys are on my mind**

 _The camera goes above surface where Wallace is brushing his hair. The fish knocks the brush out of his hands_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _The fish goes flying and lands on Pearl's head as she is on the dock. Nile is in the lifeguard chair. She runs away screaming while Nile looks over at her curiously_

 **And I think the answer is plain to see**

 _Leroy laughs as Pearl grabs her sanitizer, while Sophie shakes her head_

 **I wanna be famous**

 _Ax is working out, using Gabe's headset_

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

 _Ella looks into the camera and smiles, causing it to go black_

 **Go pack your bags cause I've already won**

 _Spencer takes a doll cat out of his prop bag_

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day**

 _Spencer watches the cat come to life and bound off. Ezekiel runs after it_

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

 _Javert looks at the cat, and Hanbei reaches out to pet it, but is rammed by Ezekiel_

 **na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

 _Alysson and Wallace are fighting, while Joshua laughs in the background. Pearl (without the fish) raises an eyebrow, and Hanbei lands, knocked out, beside them_

 **Whistling chorus**

 _Brittany and Annah glare at each other. Don then appears, spinning a plate of 16 marshmallows on his finger. The cast all whistle fearfully._

* * *

 **"Goooood morning darlings!"** A robotic voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"What on earth..?" Nile looks up from his game of checkers against Julio. Julio is obviously winning.

"Darlings?" Brittany raises an eyebrow. "That's not Chris OR Don..."

"Who even cares any more?!" Pearl sobs.

"It's ok Pearl... just because Ruby is gone doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up over it!" Annah tries to calm her down.

"It's not just that! Tears are filthy and I can't rub sanitizer on my face!" Pearl wails.

* * *

"Um.. what?" Annah blinks. "Her sister is gone, and she cares more about her FACE?! And people think I'M sadistic..."

* * *

"I still haven't forgiven you for the first day you know," Brittany narrows her eyes.

"I don't ever expect you to," Annah says simply. "But taking each other out of the game isn't very smart now is it?"

"Perhaps. What do I know though? You're probably getting Pearl to blame Ruby's-"

Pearl lets out a terrified wail.

"Ugh.. we'll finish this conversation outside," Brittany rolls her eyes and signals Annah to come with her.

* * *

"I wish Ruby were here, but we already discussed this," Pearl smiles. "Ruby knew she would eventually be eliminated. So, I just have to stay in the game 'til the merge! She'll come back for SURE. Who doesn't love a sarcastic shy person?"

* * *

"Look, Pearl HAS to go," Brittany says to her team mates. She isn't going to benefit us at ALL.

"But she's so.. dramatic!" Ella grins.

"I suggest we eliminate YOU for trying to eliminate another camper," Javert narrows his eyes.

"I second that," Annah raises her hand.

* * *

"THAT BACKSTABBING LITTLE-" Brittany begins

* * *

"Look. We all have a reason to be eliminated right now... except her..." Nile points at Ella who is singing a song from Hamilton. "Let's not count our crops before the harvest."

"You have a deal," Brittany nods.

"Yeah.." a clearly disappointed Annah nods.

 _Meanwhile..._

"What on earth...?" Joshua shakes his head. "Chris has got some screws loose, that's for sure."

"We don't even know it's Chris though," Sophie points out, filing her nails.

"You're right. It's more likely Don," Leroy says.

"See! I was right!" Sophie smiles proudly.

"Just like you were with eliminating Eliza...?" Joshua's eyes narrow.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted her gone since she was so mean to me!" Sophie fidgets nervously.

* * *

"I'm not really scared of Joshua," Sophie says matter-of-factly. "(DO NOT READ THIS LINE IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE K'WALA ISLANDS OR I WILL BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU - Pika ;( ) But, he's already won a season of his own. What if Chris or Don are helping him cheat...?"

* * *

"Sure... whatever makes you sleep at night," Joshua walks away irritably.

"He's touchy eh?" Ezekiel blinks.

"Ugh! He can't blame me! I wasn't the only one who voted for her!" Sophie wails. "Or she wouldn't have been voted off!"

Spencer shakes his head solemnly.

"Don't you dare judge me you silent scarer!" Sophie says bitterly.

* * *

"The team is falling apart..." Leroy says slowly. "And after either Joshua or Sophie goes home tonight, I'll step in and unite it, making me the strongest person!... except the fact that Sophie scares me a little," he adds sheepishly.


End file.
